


As You Wish

by boredomsMuse



Series: 2020 TS:SS Fluffuary [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit's Name is Dante, I am so very behind in Fluffuary now, M/M, Second Morality AU, the title is a Princess Bride Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: Day 10 for fluffuary: MoceitPatton has never once said no to Dante, no matter what the deceitful side has asked for.  It's starting to worry him.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: 2020 TS:SS Fluffuary [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624690
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I am so very far behind, but heres day 10 for [fluffuary](https://tsshipmonth2020.tumblr.com/post/189435231607/fluffuary-2020-let-the-ships-sail): Moceit  
> I don't even know what I'm so far behind? Like I've been thinking of this story from the get go. Oh well, here we are.
> 
> This is set in a similar universe to ['Morality'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263826) \- where Patton was originally just Thomas' Heart and that was a different Morality who eventually faded away.

There were cookies on the bench.

Freshly baked cookies. That had the distinct smell of snickerdoodles.

And Dante had  _ just  _ gotten comfortable on the couch.

"I wouldn't kill for a cookie." He groaned, mentally debating the merits of getting up vs staying comfortable. A snicker drew his eyes and he spotted Patton sitting on the arm chair, placing down his most recently knitting adventure.

"I'll get you one." He said, even though he too looked rather settled into his spot. 

"Uh, not thanks." Dante mumbled as Patton got up, placing a few cookies on a plate for him. He tried not to frown as he accepted the treats, although he felt dissatisfaction tugging at his lips.

"You're welcome!" Patton grinned. He returned to his seat, taking a few minutes to get comfortable again while Dante nibbled on his cookies.

It shouldn't be a big deal. Patton was a helpful, kindhearted person. He liked to do things for others.

That would be fine, really, but even Patton had limits. Dante had seen him grumble and complain before, seen him be lazy, seen him fail to put his hand-up once or twice.

But never, not ever, when it came to Dante. 

Patton did anything Dante asked. From letting Dante pretend to be him in the lying video, to getting a cookie because Dante was feeling too lazy. If Dante asked, Patton wouldn't say no. Even Remus had noticed, and tried to convince Dante to 'use his powers for the good of a chaotic neutral' as he'd put it.

The thing is, Dante didn't think Patton was doing it out of the goodness of his heart. Sure, Patton was good but…

Well Dante was pretty sure he was doing it out of guilt.

That hadn't bothered him before Dante knew about Morality. The first one. Before he knew it wasn't Patton that had torn King apart and banished Dante. 

Now he knew he kind of… hated it. Patton shouldn't feel guilty over what someone else did.

But how to tell Patton that without upsetting him?

Dante pondered the question as he munched on his cookie. Eventually Logan joined the living room, in the mood for reading with company. It was quiet for a nice hour or so. And then it wasn't.

Remus and Roman arrived together, immediately getting out the disney movies as they argued over… something. Naturally Virgil got pulled into it, almost dragged from his bedroom to be the tiebreaker. 

"You're all not incredibly loud." Dante complained.

"This is a matter of pride!" Roman exclaimed. Dante was a smart man who liked to pick his battles, he did not pick this one.

"Well you boys play nice, I need to focus." Patton said, amused as he packed up his knitting. He got a round of farewells but Dante could only watch as he walked away. Now would be a good chance to catch him alone, but then he still didn't know what to say.

Sighing, Dante resolved to just… ask later.

* * *

He didn't ask when Patton helped him clean the snake enclosures, despite definitely shaking with fear when he offered.

He didn't ask when Patton gave up his sweater because Dante was cold, even though it was snowing in the mindscape and Patton only had one sweater.

He didn't ask when offered to wash his cape for him, even though Dante had a very particular and time consuming method of washing his cape.

In the end, it was the flour that made him ask. Dante doesn't know why. It was early in the mindscape, the other's still asleep while he baked pancakes and Patton watched. The flour was on the other bench, where he'd foolishly left it, and Dante had just been grumbling to himself when Patton perked up.

"I'll get it for you!" He announced, all but racing to pass Dante the flour before the deceitful side could move. Somehow that's what made Dante pause, made him speak words he'd been too nervous to voice for weeks.

"You don't have to do that you know." He said, struggling to keep the lie out of his voice.

"What do you mean?" Patton asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"You don't need to do everything for me. You don't need to do anything for me." Dante elaborated.

"Oh, uh, sorry. I was just trying to help." Patton mumbled, suddenly looking heartbroken. Dante tried not to focus on that, if he did he'd take it all back and not fix anything.

"You are." Dante assured. "But… just, you don't have to. You weren't Morality, you don't have to feel guilty about what he did."

"That's why you thought I was doing it?" Patton asked, expression once more confused instead of hurt. Dante was feeling rather confused himself.

"Of course.” He answered, though suddenly he wasn’t so sure.

"At first, yeah." Patton admitted. "But um, not anymore." He mumbled, starting to blush.

"Then why?" Dante prompted. Patton opened his mouth the answer then closed it. Another moment passed and then, in a lightning flash, he kissed Dante.

"Oh." Was all Dante could say as everything fell into place. He blinked once, twice, and then quickly grabbed Patton's wrist as the side tried to run off.

"I'm sorry!" Patton apologized but Dante didn't hear it.

"Kiss me again." Dante said. This time it was Patton's turn to look surprised. 

Then he smiled and Dante completely forgot about the pancakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look a [ tumblr](https://boredomsmuse.tumblr.com/) link, shocking I know.


End file.
